


Тик-так или Маргаритки до востребования

by triskelos



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Фандом: Pushing Daisies (они же Маргаритки, они же Мертвые до сотребования, они же Живі за викликом)))Жанр: дженСаммари: Леденящая душу история о жутком убийстве в музее, чехлах для ульев, светильниках в форме вишен, рыцарских доспехах, сентиментальном песике Дигби и сливовых пирогах.
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned





	1. Глава первая, в которой юный Нэд грустит по прошлому, Олив Снук пишет баллады, Эммерсон Кодд лечит нервы, а Чак беспокоится о собачих лапах

В этот самый момент юному Нэду 10 лет, 8 месяцев и 12 дней, и в Лонгборской школе для мальчиков ежемесячный день экскурсий.

Музеи ненавидят все, и только юному Нэду этот день доставляет ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. В прохладных залах музея истории его опять посещает то давно забытое чувство спокойствия и защищенности. Будто столкнувшись с прошлым всего человечества он может на несколько часов опять оказаться в прошлом.

После возвращения из музея юный Нэд грустит весь вечер. Как жаль, что экскурсии – всего раз в месяц! В его собственном музее – старом сундуке с облупившейся краской – экспонатов не так много: кухонные часы, мамин фартук, шоколадка, подаренная отцом, и заколка, забытая в его доме девочкой по имени Чак.

Дигби мокрым носом закатывает мячик под кровать и, вздыхая, думает о сахарной косточке. И о том, чтобы положить голову на колени юному Нэду. Мысль о неосуществимости его желаний еще сильнее расстраивает Дигби и он снова вздыхает. Он всегда был немного сентиментальным, но никогда не признался бы в этом другим лабрадорам.

***

Олив Снук всегда считала Дигби исключительным, лучшим в мире псом. И тот факт, что пекарь не дотрагивается до такого прекрасного пса даже для того, чтобы почесать ему за ушком, возмущал ее до глубины души. И одновременно заставлял сладко щемить ее сердце. У него явно большие проблемы с близостью. И с выражением чувств. И это замечает только она, Олив Снук! И кому-то ведь нужно помочь пекарю и раскрыть для него мир прикосновений!

Правда, мертвая девушка Шарлотт Чарльз не только часто гладила Дигби, но и чесала ему грудку, и Олив Снук была не совсем не уверена в том, что ее это радует. Зато мертвая девушка, по крайней мере, не дотрагивалась до пекаря, и за это Олив была согласна простить ей бесконечные прикосновения к самому замечательному псу в мире.

После бессонной ночи, которую она провела, размышляя о комплексах пекаря и несправедливости судьбы, по которой в одной квартире с пекарем живет другая женщина, Олив Снук под утро дописала романтическую балладу о своих переживаниях. И только собралась взять первые пару нот, потому как в это прекрасное осеннее утро она была особенно в голосе, когда по радио прозвучало сообщение о леденящем душу убийстве в музее.

***

Эмерсон Кодд не любил вязать на людях, но никогда не выходил из дома без спиц. Так же он никогда не выходил из дома без таблеток, прописанных невропатологом. Потому что с тех пор, как в его жизни появился пекарь Нэд, Эммерсон Кодд был абсолютно уверен в том, что получить инфаркт или нервный срыв на публике так же будет слегка неприятно и немного унизительно.

Но в это прекрасное, солнечное, осеннее утро он забыл обо всех на свете таблетках и пекарях. Ничто так не поднимало Эмерсону Кодду настроение так, как сообщение о свежем и исполненном драматизма, а, главное, нераскрытом убийстве. Разве что деньги. Но они были неразрывно связаны с раскрытием нераскрытых убийств… И с пекарями. Точнее с одним конкретным, нескладным, застенчивым, высоченным пекарем, при одной мысли о котором рука Эмерсона Кодда сама тянулась в карман, за таблеткой валерьянки.

***

Шарлотт Чарльз часто размышляла о том, почему ей непременно нужно было умереть для того, чтобы наконец-то начать жить. Ответа на этот вопрос она не находила, потому всякий раз обрывала свои размышления, резко тряхнув плечами, и переключалась на мысли о своих пчелах. Но и они радовали ее недолго – уже осень, они скоро заснут на всю зиму, и Чак будет совсем нечем заняться. Можно, безусловно, побросать Дигби мячик, или пораздражать Олив Снук, или уговорить пекаря внести в ежедневное меню медовое печенье. Но все эти фокусы с каждым днем становились все менее интересными. Даже Дигби знал, что она смогла бы уговорить пекаря хоть на производство сливочных карамелек, особо при этом не напрягаясь.

И в это прекрасное, свежее осеннее утро, пришивая кисточки на стеганые колпаки для ульев, Шарлотт Чарльз размышляла о том, что единственным развлечением в ее новой жизни стало разгадывание загадок и раскрытие убийств. Уж в чем-чем, а в тайнах она толк знала с детства. Когда у тебя слишком много свободного времени в слишком энергичном возрасте, увлечение детективами - это лишь вопрос времени. Шарлотт повертела в руках последний чехол и засмотрелась в окно. Скоро начнут опадать листья, подумала она. Нужно будет как-то приучить Дигби к чистке его лап пылесосом. Но от размышлений о собачьих лапах ее отвлекло сообщение о страшном, леденящем душу убийстве в музее.

***

Тетушки Лилли и Вивиан редко слушали по утрам радио. В основном, потому, что раньше его включала Шарлотт. Это была часть ее утреннего ритуала – открыть настежь окна, заставить тетушек спуститься к завтраку и включить радио, чтобы было веселее. Вместе с ней из дома ушли и эти утренние, повседневные мелочи.

Но этим утром Вивиан вдруг захотелось музыки. Нарезая тонкими ломтиками грюйер для сырного ассорти, она случайно выглянула в окно. И вид красных кленовых листьев привел ее в настолько благодушное настроение, что она даже не заметила, как нажала на кнопку приемника.

Но вместо музыки тетушки прослушали леденящее душу сообщение о страшном убийстве в музее.

\- Какой идиот пойдет работать смотрителем?! – презрительно фыркнула Лили, затушила сигарету в сахарнице и долила в кофе полчашки виски.

\- А мне нравится идея о работе в музейной индустрии, - Вивиан задумчиво прожевала кусочек гауды, все так же любуясь чудесным осенним утром. - Это так провокационно…

Лили закатила глаз, опять долила в чашку виски и отчетливо поняла, что не переживет это утро без еще одного куска пирога.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Эммерсон Кодд работает карьерным консультантом, Олив Снук пробует пироги, а специальность смотрителя музея попадает в классификатор вредных профессий

\- Жуткое, ужасающее преступление! – страшным шепотом сообщила Олив Снук и для верности дернула Чак за рукав. – Очень, очень страшное! Говорят, что это дело рук призрака музея. Если у призраков, конечно, есть руки. В чем я, лично, очень сомневаюсь. Ни разу не видела призрака с руками…

Чак глубоко вздохнула, поправила оборку передника и еще раз переставила сахарницы на стойке. Ее определенно нервировала привычка Олив уходить от темы семимильными шагами во все возможные стороны. Так же ее нервировали светильники в виде вишен, но с ними она смирилась, как с неизбежным злом. Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, она отработанным жестом щелкнула пальцами перед лицом Олив. Та несколько раз моргнула.

\- Ах, да. Так вот, - она опять понизила голос, явно стараясь подчеркнуть важность своего сообщения. – Третий смотритель за три недели. Каждый из них был убит около полуночи, музейной алебардой. И каждый перед смертью поседел!

Олив отхлебнула эспрессо из крохотной чашечки и почему-то улыбнулась. Кофе все так же горчил, но эта горечь давно стала приятной.

\- Во всяком случае, - снова зашептала она. – Теперь они вряд ли найдут кого-то на эту должность. Специальность смотрителя музея внесли в классификатор вредных профессий.

Чак дважды поправила свой конский хвост и почему-то подумала о том, что неплохо бы сходить в музей. Она определенно отстала от культурной жизни. Примерно на двадцать девять лет, семь месяцев и двенадцать дней.

\- Жаль, - задумчиво произнесла она. – Я бы с удовольствием посетила египетский зал…

Колокольчики над дверью зазвенели тремя перепуганными голосами и в дверь «Пирогового рая» зашел сияющий, как слиток золота, Эмерсон Кодд - в новой, свежедовязанной жилетке цвета денег и с алым цветком в петлице.

Застав мертвую девушку за перешептыванием с королевой слухов и домыслов, он почувствовал, как ясное солнце его чудесного настроения на мгновение скрыли черные тучи. Рука в кармане судорожно сжала бутылочку с успокоительным. Но в это прекрасное, осеннее утро ничто не могло испортить его настроение надолго.

\- Здравствуй, Олив! – бодро произнес он. – Какое счастье, что в сфере сплетен нет карьерного роста! Иначе ты нас давно бы покинула…

\- Есть! – вырвалось у Олив Снук, ошарашенной таким приветствием. – Обозреватель, редактор и главный редактор раздела светской хроники! Я узнавала!

Из кухни, изо всех сил стараясь удержать на весу поднос с вишневыми пирогами, вышел Нэд. При виде детектива он, разумеется, споткнулся и едва не упустил выпечку на пол.

\- Ну наконец-то! – по привычке пробурчал Эмерсон Кодд и взглянул на карманные часы. - Есть разговор.

Они заняли столик у входа.

\- Как ты наверняка еще не слышал, - торжественно начал Эмерсон Кодд. – Ночью в Историческом музее произошло убийство…

\- Ужасающее убийство! – добавила моментально подсевшая к ним Чак и подмигнула пекарю из-под густой челки.

\- Леденящее душу своей жестокостью! – протараторила Олив Снук и, присев, обняла Дигби за шею.

\- Предъявите, пожалуйста, ваши пригласительные! – издевательски-дружелюбным тоном протянул детектив.

\- Какие пригласительные?

\- Те, на которых написано: «Приглашаем вас сунуть нос в наши дела и постоянно вертеться у нас под ногами!».

\- Олив, - улыбаясь своей фирменной, малоубедительной улыбкой, пробормотал Нэд. – Не могла бы ты достать из духовки сливовые пироги? Никто, кроме тебя, не справится с ними так аккуратно. У тебя ведь столько опыта! Да, и заодно – попробуй, пожалуйста, один из них. Мне нужна твоя экспертная оценка.

Олив, стуча каблуками, унеслась на кухню со скоростью метеора. Душа ее пела.

«О, боже! – думала она. – О, боже! Он наконец-то понял, что лучше меня его работу не знает никто! Что лучше меня никто не разбирается в сливовых пирогах!»

На полпути она было вспомнила, что с детства терпеть не может сливы, но быстро отогнала эту кощунственную мысль. Путь к сердцу пекаря явно лежит через фрукты.

\- Ну, так что там с убийством? – быстро спросил Нэд, нервно поглядывая в сторону кухни.

\- «Там с убийством» – много денег! – триумфально провозгласил Эмерсон Кодд. – А дело – пустяки! Нужно только поболтать с мертвым смотрителем.

\- Ну да, сущая ерунда! – хитро прищурилась Чак и почесала Дигби за ушком. – Интересно, как бы ты это дело распутал раньше, до того, как познакомился с Нэдом?

Эмерсон Кодд счел за лучшее пропустить комментарий мимо ушей.

\- Ну, в общем, через час нас двоих, - он сделал особое ударение на последнем слове, - ждут в морге!

\- Нас ждут в морге, - протянул Нэд. – Звучит очень оптимистично…


End file.
